Falls On Me
by Jess983
Summary: Tom Riddle wants revenge on his father, he wants to take over the Wizarding world, but one girl could change it all... rated R for sexual situations in later chapters
1. Tom Riddle

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything other then the plot, JK Rowling owns everything else!

A/N:  The idea for this story has been in my head for a few months, but now I've finally decided to write it and I hope it turns out as good as it sounded in my mind!  The idea first came to me when I finished reading the fifth book (which took me about a month to finish!  But I'm not complaining, I rather enjoyed the fact that it was so long!) and I realized that their _has_ to be more to Voldemort then we think, their must have been some events in his seventh year that really made him go as bad as he did… and I hope you agree with me after I've finished writing this story!  Well without further adieu, here's the story! 

Chapter 1

Tom Riddle

As in every good romance story, there is a girl.  A girl that captured the heart of a young man, thought to be too deep in his damnable thoughts to ever come back from his malicious ways.  And in these romance stories, there is something she sees in the young man, something no one else can see.  But there is a barrier between them, something that keeps them apart and could just make the young man even more repugnant then before.  This is the story of Tom Marvalo Riddle, the story never seen before now. 

          Tom Riddle was amazingly clever for his age.  Everyone around him knew someday he'd do great things with his extordinary powers, uncanny schemes, and impressive resourcefulness.  And in his fifth year he proved he was trustworthy, becoming a prefect; in his sixth that he was courageous, catching the heir to Slytherin; and in his seventh year that he was honorable, for becoming Head Boy.  Yet at moments like these, when Tom was all alone in the Slytherin common room, thinking about life, he felt none of these things.  

          Inside of him was a deep hatred to his father, the one man who had changed his life the most, the one man who would be responsible for making him the most infernal wizard in existence.  His father would pay, pay for making Tom's life miserable, pay for making Tom live in an orphanage for 11 years where he was treated like dirt, pay for rejecting his mother, pay for everything that had cursed Tom's life.

          Tom had decided many years ago that once he graduated from Hogwarts he would kill his father, it was the worst he could do.  It had been unfathomable for his friends when they had found out, but they had all come from pureblood families who had caring fathers, not like him, whose father was a damned muggle.

          "Tom!" He turned around at the sound of his name, pushing his thoughts aside.  "You need to go to Professor Dippet's office, Head Boy stuff." Paul said as he entered the room.  Tom scowled before getting off the couch he had been on and started toward the door that served as the entrance to the Slytherin Common room.  "Dippet's in a bad mood, best not aggravate with him." Paul advised before sitting down where Tom had just risen from.

          "I'll remember that." Tom called over his shoulder before pushing the door open and leaving the cold dungeon known as the Slytherin common room.  He took his time up the stairs and through the hallways that led to the Headmaster's office, not caring if he was late or if Dippet was angry with him.  

          "Quaffle," Tom muttered as he came to a stone statue.  The gargoyle hopped aside as the wall behind it split in two forming a crack wide enough for him to fit into.  Tom entered before climbing onto the stairs which moved like an escalator up to the Headmaster's office.  The wall behind him closed as the stairs moved in circles going up higher and higher.  The stairs stopped instantly as Tom reached the two large oak doors that concealed the Dippet's office.  Tom, not bothering to knock, threw the doors opened and walked inside. 

          "Ahh, Tom," Dippet's voice echoed in his office.  "Late again."

          "Sorry Professor." Tom apologized, not feeling the least bit sorry.  "I rushed here, Paul must have been late in telling me."

          "That does sound like something Paul would do." Dippet mused.  Tom nodded as he took a step closer to Dippet's spotless desk.  

          "Hello Tom." Tom turned around, not knowing anyone else was in the office.  Kathleen Anderson, the Head Girl, was there though.  She was tall and beautiful with curly blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and an easy smile.  Yet she had a grudge against Tom, which could easily be detected by the cold tone of voice she had used when greeting him.  Though her grudge was for reasons unknown, Tom had his own prejudice against her.  She was in Gryffindor for one thing, and was a pureblood.  Being a pureblood would normally not make Tom have intolerance against someone but it was a clear fact that she was the heir of Gryffindor, and Tom was the heir of Slytherin.  Slytherins never got along with Gryffindors but the fact that they were both heirs made their discrimination of each other intensify.  

          "Kathleen." Tom nodded at her in a voice full of bitterness.

          "I have called both of you here because I have something to request of the two of you." Dippet announced noticing the tension that had filled the room.

          "What?" Kathleen asked curiously casting a steely glance at Tom.  

          "Ahh, it might be too much to propose." Dippet lowered his head trying to think of how to verbalize his thoughts. 

          "Whatever it is I'm sure I'll manage to do it." Tom assured him.  

          "I'll be able to do it too." Kathleen nodded, her voice dripping with regret once she finished what she'd said.  Tom was sure she was just trying to rival his affirmation.

          "I'm afraid you might want to take that back once I tell you what you must do." Dippet answered shaking his head sadly.

          "I promise to do it." Kathleen said quickly.

          "As do I," Tom nodded.  Dippet's face broke into a smile, one that Tom wasn't sure he liked. 

          "I would appreciate it if you both of you _tried_ to help your houses get along better."  They both stared at Dippet as if he was mad.  Slytherin and Gryffindors getting along?  He had to be senseless to think of something as irrational as that ever happening.  Dippet saw the looks on their faces and quickly began to explain "Madam Blamo has had another prediction, this one includes that some sort of _war _is likely to happen, a new Dark Lord will rise and terrorize the wizarding and muggle worlds.  I have come to the conclusion that everything would be best if all our houses at Hogwarts got along, this meaning that Gryffindor and Slytherin set aside their differences.  I'm sure you've heard that the founder's of our school, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, were great friends before Salazar started to become…disagreeable."  

          "Wait… you want _us to help everyone in our houses become __friends?" Kathleen asked in disbelief. "Gryffindor and Slytherin have never gotten along, how do you propose that __we're going help these two_ completely_ different houses get along?"_

          "I'll have to leave that up to you." Dippet said frowning.  "Now if you two could—"

          "My best friend got petrified because of the heir of Slytherin last year, there is no way that I'm going to put her in the danger of getting hurt by another Slytherin, much less the whole of Gryffindor." Kathleen shouted.

          "May I remind you that the heir of Slytherin turned out to be a Gryffindor, such as yourself." Dippet pointed out quietly.  

          "I'm still convinced _he's the heir of Slytherin." Kathleen spat giving Tom an uncompassionate glare._

          "He's not though, the culprit has been caught and although it seems unlikely that Hagrid would do such a thing, he's the one who petrified Claire.  Tom is innocent; _he's_ the one who found Rubeus out." Dippet pointed out, a dismal look on his face.  

          "Don't you think it's a bit odd that a _Slytherin_ turned in the _heir of Slytherin?  Wouldn't most Slytherins want to keep the heir here so he could kill more muggleborns?" Kathleen asked skeptically.  _

          "No, I don't believe it's odd.  I believe it shows character," Dippet said firmly.  "I should have known it was too much to ask." His last words said gloomily.  "You're dismissed."  Kathleen bit her lip, looking disgusted with herself. 

          "I…I'm sorry Professor, I'll try, I really will." Kathleen said hesitantly, staring at the floor.

          "Good!  Tom, do you have anything to say about this?" Dippet asked look more cheerful.

          "No, Headmaster." Tom said quietly.  He really had no intention of helping out though; a new Dark Lord… could that possibly be himself?

           "Very well, that is all I need, you are dismissed." Dippet informed them before gathering up some papers and smiling at them.  

          Tom slowly headed toward the door, and opened it.  The stairs reversed as Tom stepped on them and he descended down them toward the main floor.  A door slammed behind him as Kathleen stepped out and got on the stairs.  Tom got off the stairs and the wall split in half again as he walked out into the hall way.  

          "Good luck," Tom muttered as Kathleen came off the stairs.  

          "On what?" Kathleen asked coldly.

          "Trying to get the Slytherins to be nice to the Gryffindors," Tom said with a heartless tone in his voice. 

          "You need to help too," Kathleen informed him her eyes narrowing.

          "Do I really?  Well I don't believe I'll be fulfilling that particular duty." Tom growled turning around to give Kathleen a ruthless scowl.  

          "Riddle, you don't deserve to be Head Boy." Kathleen spat before turning on her heel and walking down another hallway.  Tom stared icily at where she had been before walking back toward the Slytherin common room. 


	2. Darkness In My Veins

Disclaimer:  I own the plot and that's about all… unfortunately…

Chapter 2

Darkness in My Veins

          Tom barged back into the Slytherin common room, an infuriated look on his face.  

          "What's wrong Voldemort?" Paul asked as soon as he caught sight of Tom.  Tom sneered at his friend before walking over to him.

          "Never call me by that in public." Tom warned, his eyes narrowing with a furious glitter in them.  

          "Sorry." Paul apologized as he studied the floor.  Although he would never admit it, he was afraid of his friend.  He knew Tom was the heir of Slytherin and a much more powerful wizard then he was, the combination could be Paul's downfall if he got on Tom's bad side.  But Paul knew he wasn't the only one apprehensive about Tom, many of the Slytherins, if not all, were alarmed by how dark Tom really was.  Most of the younger years kept a safe distance away from him, and even some of the older Slytherins were daunted when Tom walked in the room.  Students in other houses seemed frightened by Tom, but not to the extent that the Slytherins were.  It perplexed some of the smarter students that a Slytherin would be afraid of some one from his or her own house, but they never seemed too worried about the details, infact none of them wanted anything to do with these ideas that had formed in their heads, none of them except Kathleen Anderson. 

 But as Paul was contemplating about these things, Tom had left him and headed to the boys dormitory.  He knew he needed time alone to think, but what he needed to think about he wasn't sure.  But the boy's dormitory was not the ideal place to ponder things; it was dark and cold with no windows and a small amount of light from candles.  But nevertheless, this was the place were Tom had gone, although most students would have willingly gone out by the lake, or to the north tower to think.  But Tom was not like most students, he preferred the gloomy dormitory that he had spent his last six years sleeping in.  

Tom laid back on his bed, starring up at the cold stone ceiling he had spent many sleepless nights just gazing at.  He remembered having restless nights worrying about his friends, his grades, girls, whether Slytherin would win the house cup, and what would become of him when he was older.  Tom knew he had many options to choice from after he graduated; everybody seemed to want Tom Riddle, the boy who caught the heir of Slytherin, to work for them.  But Tom had other ideas; he wanted to become the most powerful wizard ever, he wanted to punish all who stood in his path to greatness, and most importantly; he wanted to kill his father.  Tom knew his ambitions were something that most people would think outlandish, but he had already started to work toward his dreams and now _nothing stood in his path of achieving them._

          Kathleen stormed into the Gryffindor common room, her eyes blazing with fury.  Who did Tom Riddle think he was not obeying the Head Master?  He had to be insane if he thought he could get away with it!  Kathleen let out a loud "humph!" before flopping down on one of the Gryffindor couches.  Unfortunately Tom was Head Boy and she was Head Girl, this meant they would have to spend a lot of time together, much to Kathleen's displeasure.  

          "So how did your meeting with Dippet and he-who-likes-all-things-dark-and-evil go?" Claire, Kathleen's best friend, asked as she sat down on the chair opposing Kathleen's couch.

          "Like hell," Kathleen answered simply.  

          "Really?  That's better then I thought it would have been with Riddle." Claire mused.

          "He's so… so…"

          "Revolting?" Claire offered. 

"Something like that." Kathleen said, a hint of a smile crossing her face.

"I don't know why Dippet made him Head Boy, I mean just look at his middle name; Marvolo… what kind of name is that?  I mean it sounds like some generic washing detergent!" Claire exclaimed.  "If you ask me Bradley Duncan would have been a better choice."

 "Yeah." Kathleen agreed as she cast a glance across the dormitory at Bradley who was playing wizards chess with Harrison Thomas.  Bradley was easily the most handsome guy in Gryffindor, although Tom had outdone him for the handsomest guy at Hogwarts.

"I think he likes you," Claire observed as Bradley gave them a broad smile.  Kathleen instantly turned a dark shade of pink. 

"Really?" Kathleen asked curtly. 

"Yep, he's perfect for you!  I mean, ok, he's a little dense… but still, he's got good looks to get him through life!" Claire said excitedly.

"A _little_ dense?" Kathleen asked skeptically.  "I've met blocks of _cheese_ that are smarter then _him_." 

"Yeah, but he's cute!  I mean, does it really matter if he can't perform a simple hovering spell?  Or that he hasn't transfigured _anything since we've come to Hogwarts?  No!  It's doesn't!  Plus he's a Gryffindor; so therefore, he's not really __that thick!" Claire said with triumph.  "I wish __he liked _me_."  Kathleen just rolled her eyes; she wasn't exactly interested in Bradley, unlike most of the Gryffindor girl population, although who she _did_ like, well she wasn't sure…_

Tom was in another one of his dark moods as he trudged out of Greenhouse three the next afternoon.  Herbology was one of his least favorite subjects, for obvious reasons such as having to spend the whole class with Gryffindors.  If there was anything Tom hated more then his dad, it was the worthless, pathetic, and dishonorable lot of Gryffindors that where seventh years.  All of them, except Kathleen Anderson, were mudbloods; therefore Tom had every right to hate them.  Unfortunately the basilisk hadn't had the chance to kill them before Tom had turned Hagrid in, forcing himself to stop opening the chamber which held the basilisk.  And as if Tom's day couldn't get any worse Kathleen Anderson was treading up behind him.

"Riddle!"  She cried as she finally caught up with him.  "Professor Dippet has-"

"Do you always obey Dippet?"  Tom asked turning to her with fury and rage in his eyes.  

"I'm Head Girl, I have to." Kathleen said shortly.  Tom rolled his eyes; Kathleen was his exact opposite, always obeying the rules and had never had to work for anything in her life.  "Professor Dippet informed me this morning-"

"What were you doing with Professor Dippet this morning?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity, maybe the reason she was Head Girl was because she was sleeping with him, it seemed logical.

"He came to talk to me at breakfast but didn't have the time to talk to you."  Kathleen explained rather impatiently.  "You left in such a hurry-"

"One has better things to do then to frolic around the Great Hall." Tom said coldly.

"That's not the point." She voiced brusquely.  "Dippet says we have to start planning the Yule ball."

"Why?  It's still September." Tom drawled a tone of irritation in his voice.  

"I don't know, he just told me to tell you."  Kathleen informed him in a voice of biggity before strutting away toward her friends.  Tom watched her walk away, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder as she reached her friend Claire (the one whom the basilisk had unfortunately failed to kill the previous year.)  "He's awful really." Kathleen exclaimed as she reached Claire.  "Intolerable!"

"I pity you, I really do… I can't imagine having to spend time working on the Yule ball with the likes of _him." Claire announced before glancing over her shoulder at him and narrowing her eyes.  Tom turned and walked toward the castle, he had no intention of watching two silly girls gossip about him.  Plus he had Transfiguration to get to; another tiresome class with another pathetic teacher, the one teacher Tom hated above the rest:  Albus Dumbledore.  _

          "What a bunch of bullshit." Tom murmured as he exited the transfiguration class room.  

          "Dumbledore was watching you again Tom, I really do think he has a crush on you, maybe you should buy him flowers or chocolates!"  Paul joked as he hurried alongside Tom.  He shot Paul a wrathful glare that immediately made him shut his mouth.  

          "He's watching you because he still suspects you."  Carson Black, another friend of Tom's, muttered as he joined the other two boys.  "You better be careful not to slip and say anything-"

          "I know!"  Tom hissed.  "Don't you think I know I have to be extra careful around that bastard?  He's the only teacher who still believes Hagrid's innocent!" 

          "Yes, I know."  Carson agreed softly, he like Paul, was afraid of his friend.

          "Riddle."  Tom groaned as he heard Kathleen's voice again.  How many times a day did she need to talk with him?  Didn't she have more important things to do… but then again she _was_ a Gryffindor.

          "What?" Tom snapped gruffly.  Paul and Carson looked at his angry face and decided it was best to keep on walking.

          "I think we need to decide when we are going to meet to plan the Yule ball."  Kathleen said bluntly.

          "How about you do it all yourself?"  Tom said with distinct loathing.  

          "Believe me, if I could I would."  Kathleen muttered.  "But no, the Head Boy needs to help, even if he is an arrogant, indifferent jack ass." 

          "I assume you're being plural." Tom said and edge of coldness in his voice.

          "And maybe I'm not."  Kathleen said emphatically.  Tom narrowed his eyes, he'd never met such a dauntless individual, one that was ineptly so.  Tom took a step forward and seized her chin roughly, turning it so that her livid blue eyes were staring into his dark ones. 

          "I wouldn't be so audacious if I were you, you never know what could come of it." Tom said vaguely.   "Now take your alluring little arse back to your common room."  And with that Tom removed his hand and walked away not bothering to look back.  Kathleen's hand immediately went to her chin as she massaged where Tom had just been gripping, his touch having left a burning sting.  She watched with indignation as he strutted away until he was out of view, then, finally, she turned and began toward the North Tower for her next class.

          "Tom."  Professor Dippet's voice broke the on-going discussion between Tom and his friends at the Slytherin table.  

          "Yes?"  Tom asked politely.

          "I don't believe Miss Anderson had been able to get to you about when and where you are to meet to plan the Yule ball." Dippet assumed.

          "No sir." Tom lied looking falsely interested.

          "I didn't think so."  Dippet nodded.  "Well you will be meeting every Tuesday and Thursday in the Prefect's planning room around seven o'clock, I hope that will be a good time."

          "Yes, that should work."  Tom agreed.  

          "Good then, I have told all the prefect's not to go in there from seven to eight, I really do want the Yule ball to turn out better then it was last year."  Dippet smiled before walking away.  

          "You have to work with Anderson on the Yule ball?"  Carson asked sympathetically.  

          "No, Dippet was just telling me that I had to because I never have to see her again."  Tom said sarcastically.  

          "Anderson's that nosey bitch, the one with the nice ass… right?"  Paul asked.

          "I suppose."  Tom huffed; he wasn't in the mood to talk about Kathleen at this moment.  

          "She really is something, she has that tempting sense about her, yet she's a Gryffindor and you know us Slytherins never get any from them."  Carson said thoughtfully.  Tom glared at him before getting to his feet.

          "She's a Gryffindor, Carson, it's sick to even think of that!"  Tom growled before storming out of the Great Hall and in the direction of the Slytherin Common room.


End file.
